


One in the Same

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: My gift for maki-harukawa on Tumblr for the Kiibouma Exchange! My prompt was 'Something incorporating Kiibo’s robotic nature, or Kiibo disguising himself as a human and Ouma finding out about his identity somehow'





	One in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> orz sorry I'm late. I had a hard time coming up with an idea and got stuck a lot...I still hope you like it in some way :^) thanks for your patience!

Kokichi Ouma hated Kiibo Iidabashi.  
  
The boy didn’t know how else to describe it except that Kiibo was perfect, and he didn’t mean that in an endearing way. It absolutely annoyed Kokichi that Kiibo suddenly transferred to his school only a month ago, but he was suddenly loved by everyone there. No matter how nerve wracking it was, it did make sense though. Kiibo was basically a kiss ass in Kokichi’s opinion. The white haired male always went out of his way to help others and never asked for anything in return. If a person that Kiibo didn’t even know was in some type of distress, he would still help them out of the kindness of his heart. He’d help teachers with some errands. Heck, Kiibo was even excelling in his studies. He always got perfect scores on quizzes and exams, and did every homework assignment flawlessly. Everyone had treated Kiibo as if he had been part of the school since the first day of the school year.  
  
But he wasn’t, and Kokichi _hated_ it.  
  
Kokichi was the complete opposite of Kiibo, and that’s why he envied the white haired male so much. Everybody hated Kokichi. Well, hate might be an overstatement, but it sure didn’t feel like it to him. He’s been around the same group of students since he was a child, but they all stayed away from him. Kokichi was always alone, but that’s because everyone knew about his situation.  
  
The purple haired male couldn’t quite explain it well, but to sum it up, his parents were known as dangerous criminals. They were once caught up in a lot of sketchy stuff, and when they were busted, they were taken to jail and left Kokichi behind. Naturally, Kokichi was taken to an orphanage and was enrolled to the school district that he currently attends. Everyone in the area knew about Kokichi’s parents, so no one dared to get near him or even consider taking him in. The purple haired male became accustomed to shutting himself in his room after school and doing whatever he wanted, which was basically nothing. It was a depressing cycle that the boy unfortunately got used to. He made several attempts to show others that he really wasn’t a bad person, but they all just shrugged him off and believed he was lying. Things such as ‘he’s just trying to get close to you so he can rob you’ or ‘he’s just trying to charm you just like his parents did to their victims’ and much worse, were things he grow accustomed to. Nevertheless, the boy still persisted in gaining the trust of people. That is, until one day everything went south.  
  
Kokichi was probably fourteen years-old when it happened. One of his classmates had approached him and asked him to meet up with him for lunch. The taller purple haired male seemed to friendly and inviting, so of course Kokichi agreed. He was ecstatic that someone even wanted to talk to him. When lunch came around, the boy, known as Kaito Momota, introduced Kokichi to his group of friends and they all got along. Kokichi was starting to feel as if he finally had a place where he belong. As days turned into weeks, Kokichi got to know Kaito and his friends a bit more. Rantaro Amami, Ryoma Hoshi, and Kaito’s girlfriend, Maki Harukawa, were all part of the group. He began to trust them. How could he not? They’d never done anything bad to him. They seemed accepting and didn’t look like they cared about his past. In fact, they had never once brought it up. It was strange, but Kokichi thought that this was finally the turning point in his life where people started to forget about the things that his parents did. That was all he really needed. He finally felt like he was a normal kid like everyone else.  
  
Well, that’s what he thought. One day, Kaito asked him to meet them in the boys locker room after school. It was an innocent request that Kokichi thought nothing of. They’d met at the locker rooms after school before, so he did as he was asked. However, when he got there, the boys were nowhere to be found. It was slightly concerning, but Kokichi just figured that kaito was being caught up with some stuff. He wasn’t the best student at school anyways.

After about a whole hour, Kokichi figured that the school was empty and he should probably go home. He was reluctant to do so, but he figured he could just explain what happened to Kaito next day. Maybe the boy never asked him to meet up after school. Kokichi really started to think that he was starting to lose it.

Right when he was opening the door to leave, he felt himself be pulled by his backpack and shoved against a locker. Before he had the opportunity to ask what was going on, Kaito punched him in the gut as hard as he could; causing Kokichi to fall on his knees, clutching his stomach. When Kokichi asked why they were doing this, the boy only smirked for a split second before glaring at him. “Your parents ruined my life.” That was the last thing he remembered before the rest of his so-called ‘friends’ ganged up on him, ultimately leaving him passed out on the floor. It wasn’t until about an hour later where a janitor woke him up and asked him if he needed help. Although Kokichi was in pain, he refused help and did his best to get home as fast as he could. Kaito and his friends never did speak to Kokichi again, but it was known throughout the school that they had beat him up. No one really cared though.  
  
It’s not like they ever did.  
  
Overtime, Kokichi learned to block everyone out of his world and he swore to never do anything nice for anyone ever again. He didn’t need anything like ‘friends’ or ‘affection’. All he wanted was to get revenge on everyone for what they did to him. He didn’t care about anything else. If people thought he was as evil and heartless as his parents, then who was he to prove them otherwise?  
  
Kokichi became cold and heartless towards everyone. He was already known as the spawn of two horrible people. His now reckless behavior only added onto his reputation.  
  
Yeah, Kokichi was alone, but he didn’t seem to care. When did he genuinely have anyone by his side? Some people would shoot him sympathetic glances, but none of them would dare be caught hanging out with him. They valued their own reputations more than they would ever care about him. Those were probably the kind of people Kokichi hated the most. The ones who knew he didn’t deserve the treatment he got, but still did nothing about it.  
  
That’s probably why he hated Kiibo so much.  
  
Ever since the first day of class, Kiibo has tried to befriend Kokichi countless times. He would always greet him and say his goodbyes. Kokichi never once returned them, but he was still annoyed by these gestures. The boy male was certain that Kiibo knew about his past. He was sure that Kiibo was just toying with him. Something about the schools newest popular kid gave Kokichi deja vu about Kaito. It annoyed him. Although, there was something about the boy that made him different from everyone else. Kokichi couldn’t pinpoint what it was, and that just irritated him even more.  
  
He figured that he could just blow Kiibo off everyday until he finally decided to get the hint. It seemed like a full proof enough plan. That is, until Kiibo formally tried to speak to Kokichi.  
  
-  
  
“Good morning Kokichi! I know we haven’t been formally introduced to each other, but my name is Kiibo Iidabashi! We’ve been in the same class for a while now, and I just wanted to get us properly acquainted.” The white haired male quietly cheered himself on as he offered a hand out to the other.  
  
Kokichi eyed his hand suspiciously before looking back up at the board in annoyance. “Pass.”  
  
Almost immediately, Kiibo’s whole composure change and he was noticeably struggling to piece a proper sentence together. “Eh? But why? If you don’t mind me asking. I don’t want to pressure you into giving me a response or anything but I would just like to know wh-“  
  
“Can you stop that?” Kokichi sent a glare over at Kiibo’s direction, but he quickly continued his statement before Kiibo asked another dumb question. “The whole formality shit. Why do you have to be so extra? This isn’t medieval times or whatever. You could call me a cunt and I would still answer.” The boy sighed as he got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Just leave me alone.”  
  
He pushed past Kiibo and started walking out the door, but the white haired male gently grabbed onto his wrist in protest.  
  
“What do you want?” Kokichi snapped at the other, yanking his arm away from the other. “Why can’t you take a hint? I hate you.” He spat at the other and left as Kiibo stared at his disappearing shadow in shock.  
  
Kokichi smiled triumphantly to himself as he was leaving the classroom. “Now he won’t talk to me.”  
  
That didn’t seem to be the case at all.  
  
The next day, Kiibo approached Kokichi and greeted him as if the events from the day before never actually happened. Heck, it even made Kokichi question if him telling Kiibo that he hated him actually happened. However, he concluded that he did in fact tell Kiibo to fuck off, and the white haired male was probably just crazy.  
  
‘This will probably blow over in the next few days and he’ll get tired of me’ he thought to himself.  
  
But the opposite occurred. Kiibo kept attempting to strike up casual conversation with Kokichi, to which he would reply with a snarky comeback and walk out the door.  
  
After about two weeks, Kokichi figured that it would be time to pull a kind of messed up prank on Kiibo. The plan was simple, really. He would leave a fake love letter in Kiibo’s locker, and if Kiibo showed up to the designated location, then Kokichi would totally jump him. At least then would Kiibo know that he should just stay away from him.  
  
The morning that Kokichi put the letter in the others locker, he couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself. “There is no way that this idiot could fall for it.”  
  
-  
  
“Wow. You actually showed up.” Kiibo jolted in surprise and turned around to see Kokichi smirking at him. “Didn’t know you actually had genuine emotions for someone. A real shocker.”  
  
Kiibo furrowed his brows at the other. “What is that supposed to mean? I do not have any romantic emotions for anyone, but I thought it would be rude to leave someone waiting here by themselves. Something bad might happen to them.”  
  
Kokichi’s smirk almost immediately changed into a frown. “And what? Why should it matter to you what happens to some idiot. It shouldn’t, and doesn’t concern you. What are you, stupid?” He huffed, eyes twitching in irritation at the other. “What if they hate you? What if they just set you up to humiliate you? Wouldn’t you be mad at them? Why do you give them the chance? Everyone is probably using you!” He stomped his foot on the ground, but mostly as an attempt to shake himself out of his strange trance. The things he was saying was not what he wanted to vocalize to the other. He shouldn’t care about Kiibo’s own personal well-being. He doesn’t care about him.  
  
The white haired male sighed and looked around. “I don’t mind if people use me. Being needed is a natural part of life, isn’t it? Maybe they just don’t know how to make friends.” He spoke softly, looking up to meet Kokichi’s gaze. “If people are mad at me then I’d at least want to fix what I did wrong. I wouldn’t want there to be harsh feelings.”  
  
“You talk about it like it’s easy!” Kokichi seethed, stepping forward and grabbing a fistful of Kiibo’s shirt in his hand. He instinctively raised his other fist in the air, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other flinch. Kiibo didn’t even try to fight back. He just let Kokichi do what he want. Even though he probably knew Kokichi was dangerous, he stayed this long to have a conversation with him.  
  
The purple haired male forcefully pushed Kiibo away from him; the other boy following onto the floor, but refused to look Kokichi in the eyes.  
  
Why did that feel familiar?  
  
“Why don’t you run? Why don’t you try to get away from me? You could have called for help whenever you wanted, so why didn’t you?” Kokichi spat at the other, glaring daggers at him as his whole body started to shake. Was it because he was frustrated with Kiibo, or himself? He honestly didn’t know at this point.  
  
Kiibo sighed but still kept a smile on his face. “You remind me of someone I know. Despite what you say or do to me, you still look like you need a friend. I want to be that friend.”  
  
Even though those were words that Kokichi had always wanted to hear, he couldn’t find it in him to accept the offer. Instead, his instinctive response was just to push Kiibo away. Just like he does with everyone. “Oh I see. You don’t know who I am. Don’t worry. Allow me to introduce myself.” He jokingly bowed down to Kiibo and laughed when the other gave him a confused look. “My name is Kokichi Ouma! I am the son of two notorious criminals! Pretty sure you’ve heard of them. Who hasn’t?” He laughed coldly. “Naturally they were caught because they’re stupid, but I’m better than them. I’m smarter. I’m more dangerous than the two of them!” He lied. Kokichi hated it. Lying was something he despised even though he got so used to doing it. Why was he like this again? He couldn’t remember. “My parents did all kinds of bad things ranging from stealing money to committing murder. Pretty cool huh? When they were caught, some of the people that worked for them went to jail as well, but not all of them!” Thats a lie. They’re all behind bars. “Some of them were so loyal to my parents that they now work for me!” No they don’t. “And you want to know what they found out for me?” Kokichi’s smirk widened to the point where Kiibo got a strange chill down his back. “I found out your dirty little secret.”  
  
After the words left Kokichi’s mouth, Kiibo immediately froze in place. How could Kokichi find out something like that? Moreover, how could his group of men dig up that kind of information? Everything about Kiibo’s past was locked away and hidden well. He didn’t understand how Kokichi could have found out.  
  
The white haired male laughed awkwardly at the claim. “What do you mean my secret? I don’t have anything to hide Kokichi.”  
  
“Oh?” Kokichi raised an amused brow. “But you do!” He dramatically pointed at the boy on the floor. “Our dear Kiibo Iidabashi! Loved by all and great at literally everything! Such perfection is a thing that can not be accomplished by any ordinary human!” Kiibo could feel his spine shiver at the statement. He knew what was coming next. It was always the same statement. “But what the school doesn’t know is that our beloved Kiibo has a secret! What secret is it you may ask? It’s simple, really. Kiibo isn’t human!”  
  
Kiibo’s breath hitched at the declaration. Part of him wanted to ask how he found out, but the other part of him couldn’t handle knowing.  
  
“How did I know? You might be thinking that. Of course I can share that information with you Kiibo~. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Your formality with everything was strange from the beginning. Whenever I have touched you, you were always extremely cold, and there was always a faint sign of you being slightly more firm than normal people. Just everything about you was abnormal from the beginning. It practically screamed ‘robot’!”  
  
Kokichi didn’t seem to notice that the white haired male was now quiet and staring at the ground with a loss of words. The purple haired male just continued talking to himself. “Hiding something like this from everyone is such a huge crime. If they ever found out then they would surely hate you.” A grin spread across Kokichi’s lips at the end of his statement. “So I don’t see the problem of me just informing everyone of this small de-“  
  
“I never asked for this!” Kiibo cried out, cutting Kokichi off and even startling him. The white haired male stared at the floor with a disturbed look on his face. “I...didn’t ask to be created. I didn’t ask to be sent to this school. I didn’t do anything wrong! I’m just trying to help everyone out. I just wanted to help you. I just wanted to be accepted for once. Why is that so wrong to you?” Kokichi stood frozen in some type of daze as his mind started to see himself in Kiibo. His mind started to wander back to that day.  
  
_“Kaito, why? I thought we were friends. I-I thought my past didn’t matter...” Kokichi muttered, attempting to sit himself back up, but failing to do so as the pain he felt in his gut was too much._  
  
_The taller male laughed maliciously at the other. “You thought it didn’t matter? You’re a bigger idiot than you let on!” Kaito grabbed a handful of Kokichi’s and pulled him up. “Listen you dumbass. You’re just a product of your parents mistakes. They should’ve never had you. You’re never going to be any better than them so why don’t you just do the world a favor, yeah?” He smirked, throwing the purple haired boy back on the floor and giving him one last kick before walking out with his friends._  
  
_Their laughs drowned out Kokichi’s sobs as he curled up in a ball. “No...you’re wrong.” He mumbled to himself. “I never asked for this. I never asked to be born. I never asked to have the parents that I did. I never asked to have this life....it’s not my fault that they did what they did...I’m not...like them at all...” His tears welled up his vision and he could feel himself about to fade into unconsciousness. “I just wanted to be friends with everyone.”_  
  
Kokichi gasped as he snapped back to reality. He looked down at Kiibo’s sobbing face, but for some reason, he could only see a reflection of himself. The purple haired male grit his teeth and forcefully kicked Kiibo’s face to get the image out of his head, but he didn’t have time to think about what he was doing until after it was done.  
  
He watched in horror as Kiibo let out more sobs followed by phrases that Kokichi couldn’t quite catch, well, except for the last one. “Do you really hate me that much?”  
  
Kokichi couldn’t remember how many times he had asked people that same question. He couldn’t remember how many times he tried to befriend everyone but was constantly rejected. He couldn’t believe that he had turned into the kind of person he hated the most.  
  
“N-No I....I’m sorry I..” Kokichi felt his head spinning and himself losing his balance. All the information he was processing at once felt like too much. This was originally meant to be a joke. Why did it backfire? Why did everything always backfire on him? Why didn’t anything ever go his way? So many questions were whirling around his head that he didn’t notice himself turning on his heels and running as far away as he could. Kiibo’s constant calling of his name was soon drowned out as he ran as far away as he could from the robot.  
  
-  
  
The next day, Kokichi did his best to avoid Kiibo at school. Although, that was a bit hard since they were in the same class together. The boys tactic was simple. He would leave and enter class as quickly as possible so that Kiibo wouldn’t have the opportunity to talk to him, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel Kiibo staring at him from the other side of the class. Truth be told it sent shivers down his spine, but he figured he probably deserved that.  
  
At the end of the school day, Kokichi quickly grabbed his bag and left the class, but he was almost immediately stopped by Kiibo grabbing onto his wrist. It was a slight deja vu moment of their first interaction. “Kokichi wait. I need to talk to you.” He spoke softly, but the tight grip on his wrist reminded Kokichi of how intense their conversation the other day had been.  
  
Kokichi shook Kiibo’s hand off of him and feigned annoyance. “I don’t have time to waste on you.” He spat, turning back around and walking away as quickly as he could.  
  
Before Kiibo had a chance to start going after him again, he noticed Kaito grab Kokichi by his shoulder and shove him against a locker. The shorter male seemed to wince in pain. “Sorry man but I think my friend Kiibo here wanted to talk to you.” Kokichi attempted to push the other off of him, but Kaito positioned his arm to keep his throat against the locker. “Come on man we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.”  
  
“Kaito-“ Kiibo called out, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Please just let him go. If he doesn’t want to talk to me then he shouldn’t be forced to.” The taller purple haired male looked at Kiibo in surprise as his grip on Kokichi loosened. Kokichi used this as an opportunity to shove Kaito completely off of him and make a run for the door. Right when the taller male was about to go after Kokichi, Kiibo reached a hand out to grab Kaito again. “Why do you hate him so much?” He blatantly asked the boy.  
  
Kaito looked at Kiibo as if he was crazy. “What do you mean? No one likes him.”  
  
“But why.” He asked calmly, a serious look on his face. That was something that anyone barely saw. Kiibo was always happy, well, usually.  
  
Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Listen. I know you’re new here and all, but that guys parents were bad people.”  
  
“So?”  
  
The boy grew slightly frustrated with Kiibo’s answer and he hit the locker next to him in retaliation, causing Kiibo to jump in surprise, but not changing his stance on things. “What do you mean ‘so’?! It’s a bad thing! They killed people, Kiibo!”  
  
“I am aware of who his parents are and what they did, but why should it affect the way we treat him?” Kiibo was internally still trying to figure out why he tried so hard for Kokichi. He knew that the boy wanted nothing to do with him, so why did he try so hard to figure out so many details about his past? It’s like Kokichi said, it didn’t concern someone like Kiibo.  
  
Kaito bit back, his inner turmoil was evident as he spoke. “You never know when he’s going to flip his shit and do the same to you.” That was the moment when Kiibo realized why he was doing everything that he could for Kokichi. That’s when he realized why he was trying so hard to befriend him. Kokichi and him.

They were the same.

_“Hey you probably don’t want to get around that Kiibo guy.” was something Kiibo got used to hearing. He would walk in the hallways with his head down. He couldn’t stand looking anyone in the eyes. All they ever had was hatred for him._

_“Huh? But why?”_

_“Haven’t you heard? Kiibo is a robot. He’s going to kidnap you and dissect you! Or worse, brainwash you to support his robot cause!” That was a lie. Kiibo never had any intentions of doing that to anyone. He wasn’t programmed with such abilities anyways. Things like violence didn’t appeal to Kiibo. He tried his best to be kind to everyone, but everything always seemed to backfire._

_“Has he done this to anyone yet?”_

_“Well, no, but you never know! Maybe he’s trying to find the right victim for his robo-plans!”_

_Kiibo hated them for never giving him a chance._  
  
“But has he?” He sternly asked Kaito. It took everything in Kiibo’s programming to not get frustrated with the other. How could he? He wasn’t able to stand up to the people in his past. How would he be able to do it now? Especially for someone else.  
  
The boy gave a look of defeat as he shifted his gaze away from Kiibo. “Well...no.”  
  
“Then I don’t see why it should matter.” The robot huffed in annoyance, reaching a hand out to grip Kaito’s shoulder. “Listen, Kaito. Your dad was one of the engineers responsible for that rocket that exploded, right?”  
  
Kaito grimaced at the memory but nodded his head slowly.  
  
“And do people blame you for what happened?”  
  
The boy gave Kiibo a ‘are you stupid or something’ look at the sudden question. “Of course not.”  
  
“It’s the same for Kokichi.” Kiibo stated, picking up his statement again before Kaito had a chance to rebuttal it. “Just because his parents made mistakes doesn’t mean he’ll make the same ones. Your dad made a mistake that costed some lives. His parents did the same. The only difference is that your dad don’t mean to make the mistake. You don’t get blamed for what happened, so neither should Kokichi.” Kiibo commented before patting Kaito on the shoulder and running off in the direction that Kokichi did.  
  
-  
  
Once Kokichi got home into his room, he threw his backpack on the floor and collapsed onto the floor. The adrenaline that he had felt when Kaito pinned him against the locker was catching up to him. He knows that he pretends to put up a tough guy act, but things such as violence really scared Kokichi. It could have been from his fear of people that he slowly developed over the years, but he chose to not dwell on it too much. No matter how many times he was put in situations like this, he was still never able to understand how his parents did the things that they did so emotionless.  
  
He shakily got up and made his way to his bathroom, turning on his faucet to splash some cold water in his face. In times such as these when his nerves got to be too much for him, some cold water in his face always managed to calm him down a little bit. He turned off the faucet after a few moments and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. The small beads of water dripping off from his face and hair seemed to be calming to him. It felt like the only thing in his life that he could control. If the water grew to be too much for him, he could just dry it off. He could just get rid of the problem. He could actually have a say in something for once.  
  
That’s a concept he’s never been blessed with having.  
  
Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Kokichi figured it was strange. It was too early for dinner, and he never got any visitors, so who could it be?  
  
“Kokichi? Are you in?”  
  
The purple haired boy scrambled around his bathroom for a towel to wipe his face off with. He shouted out a weak ‘yes!’ As he attempted to make himself look as presentable as possible. Making people worry about him was about the last thing that he wanted to happen. His problems were his alone. There was no reason for other people to suffer because of his stupidity.  
  
Right when he sat down on his bed, the door opened to reveal his housemother. A sweet lady. She tried her best to be as kind to Kokichi as possible, but it was evident that she was also partially afraid of him. The boy was just grateful she let him stay at the orphanage. “Sorry to bother you dear, but you have a visitor!” She piped up in excitement. “He also seems to be a handsome young man. I didn’t know you were making such nice friends at school.” She smiled warmly.  
  
Kokichi’s thoughts were whirling in all kinds of directions. Was it Kaito? No. Well, hopefully not. It could be Kiibo, but Kokichi didn’t want to deal with him at the moment. But then again, Kiibo would be better than Kaito any day. Or perhaps-  
  
“Should I let him in?” The woman asked, interrupting the short males thoughts. He couldn’t seem to muster up any words to respond with, so he only nodded in agreement. His housemother smiled and left his room, leaving Kokichi with only a few moments of silence. That is, until he heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.  
  
“Kokichi? Can I come in?” Kiibo called out quietly. He knew that he had already been given permission to see Kokichi, but he just wanted to ask the other male to make sure that it was really ok. Intruding in his personal life seemed like too much to the robot already.  
  
After he heard a very muffled ‘yes’, he entered the room and was surprised to see Kokichi covering himself entirely with his blanket. His eyes were focused on Kiibo’s shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. In a way, it reminded Kiibo of himself, and it had his artificial heart break at the sight. “Are you ok?” He asked.  
  
“What does it matter to you?” Kokichi snapped, pulling his blanket closer to himself to hide his face as much as possible.  
  
Kiibo sighed and took a couple of steps towards the other, stopping for slight moments when he noticed discomfort in the boys expression. “I know it may not seem like it, but you and I are alike.” He smiled softly when Kokichi scoffed at the comment. Of course Kokichi wouldn’t believe him. Not in this setting anyways. Regardless, he decided he should go a bit more in depth about what he meant. “We’re both commonly hated for things out of our control. This is probably the third school I’ve gone to this semester. Whenever people find out I’m a robot, they freak out. They get scared. They think I’m going to try to dominate the world or something and attack me. They yell vulgar things and often times I have to be repaired because someone tries to essentially kill me. I’ve never been liked, Kokichi. That’s why I like it here. People don’t know about me. I feel like I finally have a chance to fit in and live a normal life, but regardless, I never asked to be made. I didn’t ask to be brought into existence, but I was.” He stopped for a moment to absorb the others expression. Kokichi looked like he was in some sort of inner turmoil. As if he didn’t believe that what Kiibo was saying was actually true. “My life is meaningless. My feelings are artificial. I can only pretend to understand your pain, but I will never be able to relate. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I want you to know that you’re not alone anymore. I’m here, Kokichi. I want to get to know you. I want to be your friend. I want to be there for you.”  
  
“You’re just saying that so I don’t tell people your secret.” Kokichi blurted out. He was trying to think of a logical reason for him to hate Kiibo. For him to believe that everything coming out of the robots mouth was a lie, but no matter how hard he tried, the look in Kiibo’s eyes looked so sincere. For the first time since he’s met Kiibo, Kokichi felt like he was finally telling the truth.

He hated that too.  
  
“I’ll admit. Yesterday I chased you back here so that I could ask you to not tell, but then I realized what kind of place this was, so I tried to look up information on you. I asked some of our classmates about you. When I learned about how you’ve been treated all your life, I realized that we were the same. We’re both lonely. We’re both creating a front so that people don’t know how we really are and what we truly feel. All we want is to be accepted and not judged about things in our lives that we were never able to control.” Kiibo hoped that he wasn’t stepping over a boundary by saying that he and Kokichi were the same. In theory, he never had the right to make such assumptions. He was a robot and Kokichi was a human. There was no way that they could ever be the same. If anything, Kokichi felt more pain than Kiibo ever would, and Kiibo wondered why that bothered him so much. “If you want to tell everyone, go ahead. This time, I won’t run away. I want to prove to you that I am not using you. If having everyone hate me and shun me would be enough proof to you that I’m not a monster, then go ahead. But Kokichi, I genuinely want to be friends with you.”  
  
Kokichi looked up at Kiibo, and he could swear that he saw the ghost of his past self standing right next to him. It brought a small smile to his face. The purple haired male shook his head at the thought and stood up to face the other. “You know the others will probably get mad at you for being friends with me.”  
  
“That’s fine.”  
  
“They’ll probably want to beat you up or prank you. Your lovely lifestyle that you tried so hard to have would go away.” Kokichi tried to come up with reasons for Kiibo to go away. There was no way that Kiibo could be different from everyone else. Robot or not, everyone ultimately just cared about themselves. There was never any room for anyone else.  
  
“That’s alright.”  
  
Kokichi grew impatient with the robots responses and decided to throw an insult that even Kiibo disliked hearing. “Everyone’s going to hate you.”  
  
“Not everyone would hate me. You’d still like me, right?” Kiibo smiled, offering his hand out to the other.  
  
Kokichi stared in awe at the other. No matter how hard he tried, Kiibo wouldn’t go away. No matter what he did to him, Kiibo stayed. Even if everyone turned on Kiibo if Kokichi gave away his secret, he didn’t care. He didn’t understand why, but Kiibo was different.  
The purple haired male smiled softly at the thought and reached out a hand to accept Kiibo’s.  
  
“I suppose you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta add that the whole orphanage thing was a last minute change and I didn't have time to look up how they work or anything so-  
> sorry about that...


End file.
